


My God, My King (Blanc)

by Acoolboy8



Category: FLCL, Hyperdimension Neptunia, 俺ツインテールになります | Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alliances, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, Daydreaming, Dimension Travel, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gods & Goddesses, Marriage, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Sex, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: Blanc falls in love with a man who falls from the sky. But she wants this a secret. And who is this man who claims to be a God? And where did he come from?





	1. He came from above!

Blanc was at her desk working when her sisters barged in. "BIG SIS!" Rom and Ram yelled out.

"What is it? I'm working right now." Blanc said and her eyes are glued to her computer screen. 

"We know! But something came crashing from the sky." Ram said.

"What?" Blanc turns her chair to face her young siblings.

"Yeah! The thing crashed here in Lowee." Ram said.

"Where?" Blanc got up. Ram and Rom approached the fallen figure nearby Blanc’s home. It was a young man. He seemed to be wounded.

"Get him inside! He's wounded." Blanc said and helps her sisters take the man into her home. They placed the man onto a couch. Mina Nishizawa appeared.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Rom and Ram saw this man fall from the sky. He's wounded." Blanc told Mina. She immediately went to get supplies to patch up his wounds.

"Who do you think he is?" Rom asked.

"I don't know." Ram answered.

"Whoever he is...he's not from here." Blanc said and went back to her work. Her sisters gasped.

"Hey Ram? What if this boy is from Blanc's book?" Rom giggled.

"He could be!" Ram giggled as well. Blanc gasped.

"Where did you get that idea from!?" Blanc yelled and blushes a bit.

"No where." Ram laughs again. 

"He's just some regular guy. Not a superhero or anything. And once he's healed up, we'll return him to where he came from at once!" Blanc said and went back to work.

"Awwww. But don't you want to know who he is?" Ram looked at the boy.

"No." Blanc replied.

"But why not?" 

"Because I said so! Work is more important than this man....now leave me alone." Blanc sighed and Ram and Rom leave and Mina takes the man to another place, so that Blanc can work in peace.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Ram asked Mina.

"He will be. His injuries aren't severe. Why don't you two go play?" She responded with a smile.

"Ok! Hey Ram let's play tag!" Rom smiled at her twin. She nods and taps her. Ram runs away as Rom chases her. 

The man opened his eyes. "Uhhh....what happened?"

"You fell from the sky. And you're hurt, but I'm gonna make sure you are healed." Mina told him. "What is your name?"

"My name is Wataru." Wataru said. "I remember fighting this bad girl and she sent me crashing here. I cannot remember the details. They're faint."

"So....a portal must've opened up." Mina said to herself. "Well, Wataru. I'm sure we'll be able to figure out where you came from. In the meantime, get plenty of rest."

"Where am I?"

"In the nation Lowee. Run by Blanc." Mina answered and started walking away. Ram and Rom were still chasing each other around. Blanc finished her work and walks around. She sees Wataru sitting up, bandaged up.

"You must be Blanc? Am I right?" He asked.

"Yes." Blanc replied and did not look at Wataru. "Wherever you came from. We'll make sure you return there." Blanc walks away. Rom and Ram go see Wataru.

"Hi! I'm Ram!"

"I'm Rom!"

"My name is Wataru. You must be Blanc's siblings.”

"Mhmm!" Rom nodded and gives Wataru a drink. "You must be thirsty."

"Thanks." Wataru smiled and pets Rom's head. 

"Awww. I want one too." Ram pouted. Wataru pets Ram's head. Both white sisters smiled. Rom and Ram resume their playing. 

"Ms Blanc? I have patched up his wounds." Mina told the Goddess.

"Good. Did you get his name?" She asked.

"Wataru. His name is Wataru." Mina answered.

"Mmmmm....Do not tell the others about him. We can handle this on our own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He could be an enemy. I won't trust anything he says."

"Well.....he was fighting some bad guy and then he just fell here in Lowee. That's all he remembers." 

"He could be lying." 

"And if he isn't?"

"....I still won't trust him. If he's the enemy. I will not hesitate to destroy him." Blanc started walking away. "Make sure Rom and Ram know. I don't want them getting hurt. If Wataru lays a finger on them. He's dead!" Blanc growled and went to her room.

"Yes ma'am." Mina said and went to do her things. Rom and Ram were asking questions about Wataru. He's memory was still faint and he couldn't tell much about himself to the sisters. Blanc was reading her book. 

"It can't be. Right? It's just a book I wrote. It's not real." Blanc said to herself and closes the book and sighs. "Just who are you Wataru?"


	2. Haruko

It was the next day and Wataru's wounds were almost healed up. He was eating food by himself.

"But he's very nice!" Ram and Rom told Blanc.

"I don't care! I don't want you talking to him! Understand? He could be the enemy." Blanc finished eating. Ram and Rom looked at one another.

"Ma'am? He doesn't seem like a threat. Give Wataru a chance." Mina told the Goddess. Blanc sighed.

"Fine. I'll give him a chance. But one wrong move...and I'm taking him down." Blanc said and walked away to go see Wataru.

"Well good morning." Wataru looked at Blanc, who still didn't look at him.

"You haven't hurt my sisters?" Blanc asked.

"No. I would never. They're adorable. I'm a good guy after all, although my memories are still faint." Wataru said. Ram and Rom came running to Wataru to show him drawings they made of him and Blanc together.

"Hey Wataru! Look at what we drew!" Rom said and puts the paper in his face. Wataru takes it and chuckles.

"Very nice." Wataru said and pats their heads.

"It's you and Blanc!" Ram cheered.

"What!?" Blanc eyes went wide. "Give me that!" Blanc growled and snatches the papers up.

"Sis! We worked hard on that!" Rom cried. Blanc crumbles the drawing up and throws it onto the floor.

"No!" Both sisters cried and go to the crumbled piece of paper.

"That's not very nice of you." Wataru said and sounded very serious.

"Be quiet Wataru. It's not like you're staying here anyways." Blanc walked away.

"At least she didn't tear it up." Ram said and sniffled.

"We should show the drawing to Uni and Nepgear." Rom suggested.

"We should. Let's go." The sisters leave and went to go show their friends the drawing. Meanwhile, outside of Lowee was a woman in a red jacket and guitar.

"Tch. So he landed here? Well this should be a piece of cake. Perhaps I should make this place my new home." The woman said and soon vanished. Who was she? Blanc went to her desk and got a message from Neptune.

"Hi Blanc! What's up?" Neptune asked her.

"Nothing. Just bored." Blanc said in her usual quiet tone of voice.

"Well good! Because tonight is game night! I invited everyone to come and play tonight! Wanted to make sure you got my message."

"I'm...busy." Blanc said and thought about the situation she was in with Wataru.

"With what?"

"It's private."

"Awww come on Blanc! It'll be fun! Your sisters are coming."

"Like I said, I am busy. Maybe some other time." Blanc said and canceled the call.

"That Blanc...never wants to have fun." Neptune frowned.

"What's wrong sis?" Nepgear asked.

"Blanc says she's busy. So she won't be coming." Neptune said and sighed.

"Oh. I see."

"That's too bad." IF said and was helping set up for game night, as was Compa.

"I'm sure she'll come next time." Said Compa.

"But that's like next week! It's not fun when everybody isn't here." Neptune folded her arms.

"It's alright sis. I guess we can film the game night and show Blanc what she's going to be missing." Nepgear said and chuckled.

"Good idea Nepgear!" Neptune winked. "But I do wonder, what is she busy with?"

Rom and Ram were talking with Uni in their room.

"Yeah. This guy came falling from the sky! We don't know where he came from."

"Interesting. What's his name?" Uni asked the twins.

"Wataru!" They answered.

"Wataru huh?" Uni tilted her head.

"Yup! Blanc don't like him."

"Is that so?" Uni chuckled.

"Mhmm. He's very nice too." Rom said and puts the picture aside.

"Is she coming to game night?"

"We don't know. She wants to keep an eye on Wataru. I mean, she don't trust him or anything. But we do!" Ram said and giggled.

"I see."

"Uni! Please come here." Noire called out.

"Got to go. See you girls later tonight at Neptune's place for game night." Uni waved goodbye and the screen shut off. Uni went to go see Norie. Rom and Ram smiled at each other. Wataru sighed and walked around a bit. He saw Blanc walking around. Blanc went outside.

"What are you doing?" Wataru asked himself. He follows Blanc. Blanc then transformed into her HDD form and flew away. The girl was walking in a forest and saw Blanc flying over her.

"Huh?" The girl looked up. "A Goddess?...perfect." The girl smirked and flies after Blanc. "She has the same energy levels as Wataru. Interesting." She said to herself and got closer to Blanc. "Hello Goddess!" She said and slams her guitar weapon down onto White Heart's back. She went down and hits the ground hard.

"What the?" White Heart saw the woman before her, she had yellow eyes and pink hair.

"Hello." The girl drops down. "You must be a Goddess. Am I right?"

"Yeah. And who the hell are you?" White heart asked.

"Names Haruko. I'm a Goddess too." Haruko smirked.

"Where did you come from?"

"Another Dimension of course. And I sense that Wataru is here. Because I'm the one who slammed him into this place." Haruko explained.

"What!? Well take him back, he's yours." White Heart and got to her feet, summoning her weapon.

"Oh? I have other ideas." Haruko smirked and with blinding speed, she appears infront of White Heart and swings her guitar into her side. White Heart groaned and crashed into a tree. "I think this place will do nicely for a new home. I sense no way to return anyways. Might as well get nice and comfortable, nya~" Haruko laughs. White Heart growled and slams her weapon onto Haruko, who easily blocks it.

"Shut your mouth! I'll end you here and now!" White Heart swings again and Haruko leaps away and kicks her in the face. White Heart goes down once more.

"We'll fight again one day missy. And I'll make sure to destroy Wataru. And anyone else who gets in my way!" Haruko flies away. White Heart looks at the direction Haruko flew off to and transforms back to normal.

"Haruko huh?" Blanc said and returns back home. Wataru was talking with Rom and Ram. The twins told him about the game night.

"I don't think I should go. I'm just a stranger after all." Wataru said to them.

"But you can meet our friends!"

"Mina. I decided to go to Game Night...I have news to tell everyone."

"Yes Blanc. I'll make sure to watch Wataru for you."

"Thank you. A new enemy has arrived. Her name is Haruko. And she came from the same place Wataru did." Blanc told her Oracle.

"I see. So she's the one who sent him here?" She looked at Wataru who was still talking with the twins.

"Yes." Blanc nodded and looked at her sisters. "Haruko said there is no way of her going back...which means...Wataru is the same way. But...she did say she wanted Lowee as her new home."

"That's not good." Mina shook her head.

"It isn't. I will talk with Rom and Ram about this with the others at game night. I don't know where Haruko went. If only I had a tracker on her to track her down. But I'm sure she's nearby considering Wataru is here. She's after him as well."

"Right. If that woman shows up, I'll call you."

"Good." Blanc said and went to her room and to get ready for game night. Ram and Rom did as well.


	3. Game Night and the News from Blanc

It was time for game night! Blanc and her sisters arrived last and the others were eating food. Having a late dinner before the game.

"Hey! Blanc is here!" Neptune cheered.

"We got food. So help yourself." IF said and Rom and Ram went to get food.

"I thought you weren't coming." Neptune said to Blanc.

"I changed my mind." Blanc said. "Have you started the tournament yet?"

"Not yet. We need to fill our bellies first. Come. It's really good!" Neptune grabbed Blanc's hand and dragged her to the kitchen. Everyone pretty much finished eating and went to Neptune's room for game night. The game was a racing game and Neptune planned a tournament. The contestants were: Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Uni, Nepgear, Rom, Ram, Aika, Compa and IF. Plutia and Peashy were absent as they were busy in the other Dimension. Histoire kept score and made the tournament chart. Round 1 is Neptune vs Blanc.

"Let's wait for Blanc, Rom and Ram to finish eating. THEN we can get started." Histoire told Neptune.

"Alright alright." Neptune chuckled and Blanc ate her food with her sisters at the table...alone. Blanc looked at her sisters.

"Rom...Ram...I have news to tell you. I was attacked today by a woman with a guitar." She told them.

"Huh? Who was it?" Both twins asked.

"Haruko. She's the one who sent Wataru here. And she wants Lowee as her new home. I will not allow this. After we are done...I'll tell the others." Blanc said and continued to eat.

"Ok!" Ram and Rom nodded.

"But...how strong is she?" Ram asked.

"She's pretty strong. I couldn't land one hit on her." Blanc said. The twins gasped.

"No way!" Rom yelled.

"Wataru is in danger. And so are we." Blanc finishes eating and went to go see the others. "Everyone...I have some-"

"Blanc! You're ready! Come. You are facing me!" Neptune said and pulled Blanc into the room.

"But I-I-I have news to tell you all." Blanc said. And Neptune ignored her.

"Pffft, save it for later. Game tournament more important!" Neptune said and got her controller ready. The others cheered Blanc on and some cheered for Neptune.

Blanc was in the lead for a short while, but Neptune took a shortcut and got the lead. Neptune wins the first round and Blanc gets eliminated. “Game! Neptune is the winner and Blanc is eliminated from the tournament.” Histiore said and scratches Blanc’s name off the board. Round 2 would begin shortly. Aika VS Vert. Blanc tries to get everyone’s attention. But they wouldn’t listen. They were watching Vert and Aika go at it in the racing game. Blanc starts to get angry and yells out in frustration. Got them. 

“LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!” She cried. Aika pauses it.

”What is it?” Neptune asked. Blanc calms down and takes a deep breath. 

“I have something to tell you. A person crashed near my home in Lowee. His name is Wataru. I don’t know where he came from, but a villain has arrived by the name of Haruko. She wants to take over my country and kill Wataru. I had a small fight with Haruko. She’s very strong.” Blanc told everyone.

”Well, this is a lot to take in.” Vert said. Aika nodded at her.

”Wataru huh?” Neptune elbows Blanc. Blanc glared at her.

”Don’t push it. At first I thought he was the enemy, but that’s not the case. Tomorrow, come to Lowee and I’ll introduce you all to Wataru.” Blanc said.

”Oh yeah! Rom and Ram showed me a drawing of Wataru. I think he was holding hands with Blanc in it.” Uni said. 

“He’s very nice and handsome!” Rom smiles and Ram nodded. Neptune giggles and elbows Blanc again.

“Be quiet!!!” Blanc yelled. “I can care less about Wataru! My main concern is that my Country is in danger!”

”We will help with anything. Count on us.” Noire said.

”Thanks.” Blanc gets a message and it was Mina. Wataru was gone and Mina was attacked. “Haruko!” Blanc wastes no time and transforms and flies away back to Lowee. Neptune, Noire and Vert also transform and follow Blanc. Rom and Ram do the same. Soon everyone followed, much to Blanc’s annoyance. She rather deal with this herself. 

“Guess game night is postponed.” Histoire said and IF and Compa nodded. Everyone arrived at Blanc’s home and Blanc sees Mina. She was badly hurt. Vert takes Mina to a medical place. Uni, Nepgear, Aika, Rom and Ram weren’t at Blanc’s place. They saw a mysterious figure on their way and decided to check it out. They enter an abandoned house in the middle of the forest. Uni calls Noire and told her where she and the others were at. Noire makes her way to the abandoned house and told Uni not to engage. Aika checks upstairs with Nepgear, while Rom, Ram and Uni check downstairs. Haruko was in the building, hiding in a room, watching Rom and Ram. Wataru was knocked out somewhere in the building.

”WATARU!? ARE YOU IN HERE!?” Uni shouted. Nepgear opens a door and the room was empty. 

“He’s not in here.” She said and closes the door. Rom and Ram run around the house and shout for Wataru. 

“Annoying little brats.” Haruko smirked and grabs Rom and covers her mouth. Haruko took her into a room.

”Rom? Rom? Where’d you go!? Did you find Wataru?” Ram looks for Rom, and she gets knocked out by Haruko. She reverts back to normal and Haruko looks for the others. Uni, Nepgear, and Aika meet with one another downstairs.

”Any luck?” Nepgear asks.

”No. Where’s Rom and Ram?” Uni looks around. 

“I thought they were with you.” Aika said and then a smoke bomb gets thrown in the middle of the three. It explodes and the three soon turn back to normal, after inhaling the fumes and passing out. Noire, Blanc and Neptune arrive. Haruko chuckles and jumps in front of them.

”Hi!” She said.

”Did you hurt our sisters!?” Blanc growls at Haruko.

”Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t.” Haruko said and shows them their sisters. Rom was tied up. Blanc flies to her, but got smacked by Haruko’s guitar. 

“No! How dare you!” Blanc growled. 

“Remember when I said I was a Goddess? Well I lied. I’m a Goddess hunter if you will. But I also hunt for Gods.” Haruko said.

”I’ll shut her up right now!” Black Heart flies at Haruko and the two clash. Purple Heart helps Blanc up to her feet. 

“While Noire has Haruko distracted. I’ll get Rom.” Neptune said to Blanc and goes for Rom. Then she gets the others. Haruko and Noire were still fighting. Not a single blow was made. Haruko back flips away from Noire to get some distance from her. 

“Get them out of here. Noire and I will handle Haruko.” Blanc said and went to go help Black Heart.

”Why are you so strong? You’re not even a CPU!” 

“Hehehe~ well Goddess, as I said before. I hunt for your kind.” Haruko grins and her necklace which is in the shape of a crystal glows. “I destroy them and harness their power!” Haruko laughs and had an evil red glow to her, she then strummed her guitar and super sound wave hits Black Heart, sending her flying into the wall. Neptune places the siblings outside of the house and went back in. She saw Haruko glowing and immediately went to slash at Haruko.

”No! Don’t!” White Heart cried out at Neptune. Haruko saw Neptune and swung her guitar like baseball bat and hits her. 

“That’s a home run!” She said and Neptune went out of the building and lands hard. She reverted back to normal. Noire has also changed back to normal. “It’s so easy when you got so much power! You’re no match for me! Soon I’ll take your powers and destroy you! Same goes for that Wataru!”

”What do you mean?” Blanc asked the pinkette. 

“Oh? You don’t know about him do you?” Haruko looked over at White Heart. “He’s a God.”

”What!? A God!?” Blanc was shocked. “He’s not a God! He’s just a regular human being!”

”Oh no no no. He’s a God. And I plan on doing the same to him with you. Then your country will be mine!” Haruko starts laughing.

“Not on my watch!” Blanc flies at Haruko and they clash. Wataru was remembering everything. He remembers Haruko taking his wife away, he remembered that he was a God from his Dimension. He opened his eyes and they turned a blue. Haruko got the upper hand and hits Blanc three times. Blanc groans and Haruko chuckled and raises her guitar up and slams it down over and over on Blanc’s right arm. Blanc screams in pain and felt her arm break. Haruko laughed it up. 

“It’s over!” Haruko raises her guitar and it glows a demonic aura. She was about to slam Blanc’s face in, but a weapon was thrown into her back. “GAH!!!” Haruko gasped and went down. White Heart reverted back to normal. Blanc pants hard and looked around. Wataru had transformed, his hair grew and it was a medium dark blue. He had a robe outfit on and a big mace weapon with some spikes on it. 

“Wataru....” Haruko launches herself at Wataru and he ducks, and slams his weapon into Haruko, hitting her in the stomach and sending her flying into the sky. “I’LL GET MY REVENGE!!!!!” Haruko cried and was out of sight. Wataru stayed in his form and went to Blanc, who was losing consciousness. She saw Wataru, but it was blurry. Her eyes closed. 


End file.
